Hunter
Hunter is a member of the Phoenix, an elite family of assassin witches risen from the ashes of Salem. In the dark future where Melinda Halliwell Wyatt had turned evil, Hunter had fallen in love with her sister Rebecca. Together, they sought to prevent Melinda from turning evil and prevent the dark future. The future version of Hunter eventually died in battle with Melinda, though her efforts helped prevent the dark future and thus erased his death as well. History Early Years In the present, Hunter is five years old and lives with his mother Lynn in an apartment in the city. His mother is teaching him how to be a Phoenix witch. Growing up, he studied the Charmed Ones history and will have great insight on them. It can be assumed Lynn will never teach him to kill. This is due to the fact that when adult Hunter visited his past, he told his mother to not lie to his younger self about killing. Lynn looked hurt and ashamed, seeing how much it bothered her adult son. Dark Future In 2026, in the future where Rebecca's sister Melinda takes over the underworld as well as the surface world, Hunter is a hired gun who worked for her and Pacey. He fell in love with Rachel, and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Rebecca left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned, they would be married. He was later sent back in time by Paul to retrieve Pamela and Rebecca, What happened to cause Hunter's turning is largely unknown, although it is hinted during Melinda and Rebecca's confrontation in the future that Melinda threatened to kill Rebecca if he did not comply. It is also hinted that he's not as cold as he appears: he tells his mother that when he asks if it hurts when you kill someone, to not lie and say you don't feel anything. This shows that despite his demeanor, it does bother him to kill. While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Hunter appears to be hurt when Rebecca, as a sign of rejection, tosses his engagement ring, saying "There's nothing left for me there anyway." After bringing Rebecca back to the future, Hunter was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Melinda began to telekinetically choke Rebecca. When Rebecca tried to regain his powers, Hunter held Melinda incapacitated as she did so, telling her to hurry. Melinda broke free and, upon seeing that Rebecca had her powers back, angrily threw Hunter. He was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Rebecca to go back and change the past, Hunter dies. Change the Future Following the events in the Dark Future, Rebecca returns to the present with her engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Rebecca says, "Hunter's not a threat to anyone anymore." Prue offers her sympathies saying "I'm sorry," to which Rebecca responds, "Me too." Witnessing Hunter's death in the future scared Rebecca and further fuelled his desire to prevent her dark future. Rebecca ended up sacrificing her own life to save Melinda and change the future. In doing so, she fulfilled their mission, and also prevented Hunter's death. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: '''The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * '''Active Powers **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. **'Apportation:' The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. **'Energy Balls': The ability to throw spheres of electrically charged energy. **'Power Stripping:' The powers to extract the powers of other beings. **'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility, reflexes, and speed.Hunter proved to be an experienced and deadly fighter. *''Other Powers'' **'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. **'Reconstitution:''' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Magical beings Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Witches